Household clothes dryers are typically vented through an exterior wall. The exterior opening is in turn generally covered by a hood or flaps. This prevents water from entering through the opening. Two problems that are typically encountered with dryer vents are lint build-up and bird and rodent ingress into the opening. Birds frequently will set up nests in the opening which in turn blocks the openings. Various guards and grills have been used to prevent this. Unfortunately these tend to accumulate lint which must be removed in order to ensure proper air flow. Both of these problems are even more significant when the vents are mounted above ground level and one does not have easy access to the dryer vent.
The present invention is premised on the realization that a dryer vent which prevents rodents and birds from entering the opening and does not build up lint can be provided by incorporating a moving or rotating object in the air path which is caused to move or rotate by the exhaust air from the dryer.
Further, the present invention utilizes a flap which is opened in response to this moving air. The flap has an outer edge which is recessed or protected to prevent a bird or rodent from grasping the edge of the flap, opening it and permitting access.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: